The disposal of waste sludge is of increasing concern due to ever tighter environmental regulations. One general type of solution for dealing with such waste is the dehydrator disclosed in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,469. While this dehydrator has been effective and economical for its designed purpose, there has been substantial room for improvement with regard to efficiency and cost, as well as the through capacity of the device.